Electrical plugs are in common use with electrical cords or conduits and power supply cords. Typically, the electrical plugs have two or more electrical contacts which are mated or joined to each other. For example, an electric tool usually has a relatively short length electrical cord extending therefrom with an electric plug at the end thereof. The plug at the end of the electrical tool cord or conduit typically has a socket with at least two spring-like electrical female contacts adapted to releasably receive and electrically mate with two male elongated prongs or contacts extending from an electrical plug commonly disposed at the end of an elongated power supply cord.
The contact force established between the spring-like electrical female contacts in the socket in one electrical plug and the male conductive pins of the other electric plug is all that secures the electrical plugs to each other. As will be appreciated by most everyone who uses electrically powered tools, such as saws, drills and outdoor gardening equipment, the force holding the electrical plugs together are easily overcome during use thereby resulting in inadvertent separation of the plugs from each other.
The inadvertent separation of the electrical plugs establishing an electrical connection between, for example, an extension cord and a tool or the like is of particular concern in construction sites. In these applications, a worker can lose all power due to a plug inadvertently separating from a cord connector located a significant distance away from the location whereat the worker is presently disposed. Thus, when there is an inadvertent separation of an electrical plug from a cord connector, the worker must cease what he is doing to effect connection of the tool to the power source. This results in a loss of valuable time. Moreover, requiring a worker to move across a work site to connect an inadvertently disconnected electrical tool from a cord connector increases the likelihood of accidents and other inadvertent mishappenings.
Heretofore, the most common remedy is to tie a knot in the cord, thus holding the plug into the cord connector. This purported solution, however, has not always met with the greatest success. As will be appreciated, to tie the electrical connection together, applies potentially destructive forces to the electrical cords. This often results in a fire or shock hazard.
Thus, there is a continuing need and desire for some form of means for precluding inadvertent separation of a pair of electrical plugs forming an electrical connection between two electrical cords or conductors upon the application of a separating or pulling force inadvertently exerted on either cord or conductor.